


Blessings

by syniaie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syniaie/pseuds/syniaie
Summary: They've come a long way since the first dawn.





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> a thingy I wrote. enjoy

Ignis' eyes shut tight, gloved fingers rubbing his forehead to try and soothe away the pain that pulsed in his temples.

Happy squeals from the boys in the room over made his head throb, but he doesn't have the heart to stop them. His sons deserved to have fun, especially today.

Wearily, he took off his glasses and set them aside on an end table with gentle ease. Slowly, Ignis stripped his hands of his faithful gloves, setting them aside in order to rest his warm hands against the thin dress material covering his rounded stomach. The warmth, dull as it may be through his button down, was a welcome reprieve.

Ignis was currently seven months pregnant with his third child. 

His oldest son, Galanthus, a charming five years old, and his youngest, Lathyrus, who was just shy of his third birthday, were playing in their playroom just a wall away from the stressed and carrying councilman. Unfortunately, they paid no heed to the state of their miserable carrier, who tried with all the energy he had left to stay calm and composed. Work had been tough, piles of overdue documents and unclaimed responsibilities pushed into his (very capable) hands as soon as he walked through the door. As one of the few council members working together to rebuild Insomnia, almost everything had to go through him before being put into place. It was tiring, but plentiful work.

Right now, there was nothing Ignis wanted to do more than cuddle up his little sons and take a nap long enough to soothe the tension in his spine.

Thankfully, he heard the door unlock from where he was resting on the couch, turning with hope to the doorway. 

"Shit, Iggy, sorry I'm late," Gladiolus hurriedly wheezed out, looking ragged as if he had run all the way out to their little apartment in the outer reaches of downtown Insomnia. "New recruits. You know how that goes."

He shucked off his heavy Crownsguard jacket with practiced ease and slid quickly beside Ignis, one broad arm slinging around his shoulder to pull him close. Wordlessly, Ignis leaned into him, eyes shut once more and chest blooming with warmth at the familiar affection from his husband. He felt lips brush the top of his head.

"Nothing I couldn't deal with," Ignis murmured, Gladio rubbing his shoulder at the soft tone. 

"Nasty day?" The bigger man guessed, already knowing the answer. He placed another kiss to the top of his carrying husband's head. "I'm sorry, babe. You remembering to take breaks?"

Ignis nearly purred at the gentle love in his voice, oozing with concern and sympathy. His Alpha was so unique in that softness and he loved every inch of it.

He nodded lightly against his chest, not looking up. A 'break' was a compromise between them, the Omega taking a few minutes off every three hours to stretch out and snuggle something warm. It was to the benefit of their kit more than something he sought out, but he acknowledged the importance of resting after getting sick and passing out in the middle of the Citadel halls while he had been carrying Galanthus.

The pleased rumble from Gladio's chest almost made him melt. "Thanks. How's the peanut doing, anyways?"

A large, calloused hand reached over to rub at his heavily swollen bump, touch soft and filled with adoring affection. Ignis did purr, then, the Omega relaxing as his big mate touched over the pup slumbering inside of him.

"Better, with you around," came the mumbled reply, squeezed out in the midst of his happy vocalizations. Gladio laughed softly, squeezing his husband closer as his thumb pushed gentle circles into the taut skin of his belly.

"Glad to hear they like me," the Alpha hummed, taking a moment to listen for the sound of tussling children. Sure enough, they were still squabbling and giggling over in the next room as he took the opportunity to shut his eyes and drink in the life around him.

The dawn had risen, and with it came the hope for a new future. Gladio wasted no time in securing himself a place in Ignis' life and sure as ever, they were married within the week with a private little ceremony, just for them and their closest friends. The two men had been together for ages preceding, their relationship starting in the midst of Noctis' journey to Altissia and strengthening easily from the already tight friendship they had into something more. After all they'd been through together, they had been eager to settle down, and Ignis was pregnant with their first pup within the year after the sun had risen.

Gladio loved their little family with all of his heart. His precious boys never failed to make him smile, and Ignis still warmed his heart in a way nobody else could. The Alpha didn't think he'd ever get tired of 'Domestic Iggy': a more relaxed, open Ignis, laughing and smiling softly with ease at the antics of their two sons. And, not that he's ever admit it to anyone, but seeing his precious Iggy big and heavy with his puppies made his heart stop and his knees go weak. Gladio was pretty sure Ignis already knew, and that was half the reason he allowed their family to expand beyond their first child.

Slowly, Gladio's big hand began to undo the lower buttons of his Omega's shirt, Ignis' eyes closed and body relaxed to convey his trust. Quiet purrs sounded from the back of his throat as his Alpha drew away to lean down, nosing softly as his firm, round abdomen.

"They're comin' along well," Gladio purred, his hand drifting over the underside of his swelling belly. "Don't think Galan or Lathy smelled half this good at this stage. We got lucky with this kit."

"As if you'd love them any less if they weren't," Ignis huffed back, smile still in place as he watched his mate nuzzle against his unborn pup. He struggled to muffle a laugh at the tickling sensation from Gladio's thick stubble rubbing along the sensitive skin. "You care for any child, be they surly and disgruntled or angels in disguise."

The Shield didn't protest, pressing a soft kiss just to the left of his husband's popped belly button. Under the smooth, pale skin, small movements shifted the pup up to meet their father.

Gladio laughed, amber eyes soft as he stroked the swell of Ignis' baby bump. "Someone's excited. Not yet, lil' pup, you've still got a ways to go before it's time to come out."

Thin, soft fingers tangled through his hair, causing him to look up. His mate's smile warmed his heart, cheeks flushing slightly although he had given up embarrassment over spending quality time with their unborn kits quite a while ago.

Suddenly, there was a crash from next door, and both men jolted at the sound and the deafening silence that came after it. Gladio sighed, getting back up on the couch now that the moment had ended.

"Mommy!" Lathyrus squealed, appearing from around the corner, excitedly falling over his own feet while Galanthus scampered ahead to launch himself at his father.

Gladio laughed, the sound warm and rich, as he struggled to catch his eldest son. "Galan, give a guy some warning next time!"

His oldest pup looked up at him with a not-so-apologetic look as Ignis left the couch briefly to swoop up little Lathy and bring him back to join the rest of his family.

"Mommy, Lathy doesn't wanna let me play with his teddy! Mine needs a friend!”

Ignis fought a smile as Galan's attention turned to him, whining as he snuggled deeper into the Alpha.

"Calm down, first of all," the Omega responded, one hand reaching to smooth back Galan's dark curls. "Second of all, you shouldn't be taking his teddy. He told you no, and you must respect that."

Lathy grinned in triumph while Galan grumbled. "Mommy likes me more!"

A click of Gladio's tongue drew the attention of both children. "Your Mommy loves you both the same, boys. Stop pestering him. Just like I told you, remember? Mommy's busy preparing for another baby."

Ignis felt his face flush as he watched both his sons respond, Galan much faster than Lathy. A soft little chorus of 'yes, Daddy's later and Lathy had drifted off in Ignis' arms while Galan remained clinging firmly to Gladio.

"Daddy? Stay?"

The Alpha leaned down to kiss his eldest son's forehead, the small boy relaxing in his grip. "Always, Gallie."

Ignis and Gladio exchanged a look as Galan, satisfied with the answer, drifted to sleep in his father's arms.

They'd fought tooth and nail for every second of this future, and they would again. A silent vow passes between the two as their fingers wove together. There was no way they'd ever let this precious time slip away from them. No matter what.

"Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Galanthus and Lathyrus are mine surprisingly enough
> 
> I just want them to be happy. is that too much to ask
> 
> edit 6/26/2020: yeah I know this work is old but i've never really liked the name anthurium or celandine so I finally decided to change them after letting it bug me for literal months lol. lathyrus is the scientific name for a sweet pea and galanthus is a snowdrop btw!


End file.
